Beg Me for Your Death
by CorruptedWaffles
Summary: When Wesker hauled himself out of that volcano...he stumbled upon the helicopter that was supposed to take Chris away from this nightmare. What happened when Wesker brings Chris to an Unknown Umbrella lab?  Crap summary is crap...
1. I should be thanking you

**Beg Me for Your Death**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil. If I did…Wesker would still be alive. And Uroboros would have taken over the world. And it didn't happen. So my statement stands._

A tall shadow stood at the corner of the room. Chris's somewhat mangled body strapped down to an operating table of sorts. A long needle had been skillfully inserted into the veins atop his tanned hand.

Chris's helicopter had gone down as soon as they left the volcano. And it was all thanks to those still trying to keep the Umbrella Corporation running. Those sad pathetic fools, but at least they were good for many, many things. Information. Pawns. A workforce. A distraction to those trying to constantly foil his plans. Had he a heart...he would almost feel a little sorry for them. Almost.

After Chris's helicopter went down, he had stumbled across it. After he hauled himself out of that pit of hell. However, that proved the state of resilience his body now possessed. Many shots to his body, courtesy of Chris and that girl Sheva, a dip in a volcanic bath, and two RPGs to the face...and he got out of that nasty mess with only a few scratches. Had that helicopter not come, those two would have met their fate.

Infected red eyes focused on that body that belonged to his former subordinate and mortal enemy. Oh how he wanted him dead. He wanted to kill him then mutilate the body...

But he had thought of a much better way for him to go.

He was going to break him. He was going to torture him mentally and physically. He was going to drive him towards the point of no return. He was going to get in his mind and under his skin.

He was going to show him what happened when you meddle with Albert Wesker's work.

The infection broke his train of thought. It crawled underneath his skin and made a sickening sound. He had to find fresh human DNA soon or he wouldn't be able to keep control anymore...

He actually had to make sure he thanked Chris. Had it not been for him...his body wouldn't be so powerful. When he had managed to get out of that volcano, he felt something that he didn't feel before. He had almost gotten high of it. He felt as if he was going to crumble into nothingness, that was how powerful it was. How incredibly powerful he now was. This thing he now had inside of him, these things, all these Bio-Organic Weapons. He was immune to death, and injury.

He was now the epitome of immortality.

He was a god.

A god that would bring about a new world order and cure humanity of it's impending doom.

He would bring peace and security to those who truly deserved it. Those who had stronger DNA. Those who were able to evolve into a higher being. He would give those people what they desire. A world where the stupid and weak do not trample on their success.

Defile them.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he stepped out of the shadows. His red preditorial eyes still seeming to glow even in the bright white light of the room. Everything in the room was white and sterile. It seemed to fit with his personality and demand for perfection and excellence. However, everything that he was going to be doing in this abandoned Umbrella lab would be done by him. The use of others would once again jeopardize his plans.

If he wanted something done right and perfect he had to do it himself. Humans always had the tendency of messing something up. So much room for error. Error he did not tolerate or wish to deal with. With 'perfect' examples of Excella and Jill.

Tight leather made soft sounds as he reached down and softly touched the side of Chris's face with the back of a leather gloved hand.

He had known of Chris's infatuation when he was his subordinate in S.T.A.R.S. Maybe that is why he was so hell bent on destroying him. Why he was so obsessed. He just couldn't let it go, could he?

"Poor Chris." He said mockingly in that gravelly voice of his. "Poor dear little Christopher." He started chuckling. "Poor Redfield. Have you not gotten over what used to not have been? I never really was that esteemed captain that you looked up to. The one that you would have gladly given your life for and would have taken a bullet for him. He never existed. But you and your stupid gullible little team Alpha, along with team Bravo, didn't see that." His laughter echoed throughout the halls of the facility. "It's so absolutely SAD."

He recomposed himself and let his gloved hand settle on Chris's neck. His grip tightening slightly. "You will wish that i have snapped your neck at this moment, in your sleep, Christopher. At the end of this experience..." He leaned down and whispered into the unconscious man's ear, "...You're going to be begging for death."

_AN: I desperately need a beta. –Crycrycry-_

_Oh and flamers…Suck it._

_But I would love comments and creative crit. That always makes me happy. And PLEASE, someone bitch slap me in the face with a shotgun if I get OOC._


	2. Why must you be so difficult?

**Beg Me for Your Death**

_Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I don't own. If I did Wesker would be photo bombing in every cut scene. _

Special thanks to:

The Road Warrior- Thank you so much~ I know the first chapter was short. I was testing out the idea. See how popular it was. 40 visitors tho…so new chapter for you. :3 I hope I don't disappoint you guys. They will be longer now.

And all the people that read this fic. There are at least 42 of you last time I checked. It gave me that warm fuzzy feeling on the inside that made me want to make Chris suffer even more just for your amusement you sick, sick people.

XXX

Chris's vision was blurry as he woke up. His body ached in every single place he knew of and even in places he didn't know of. What had happened? All he remembered was getting away from that volcano then—

It all came back, flooding in his memory. Their aircraft had been shot down a few miles away from where they had finished off Wesker. There was yelling, fire, a-and…and…

Nothing. He didn't remember anything after that.

He tried to sit up, but it was useless. He hurt too much and his body felt so heavy. He let his head fall to the side and he saw an IV in his arm. He managed to reach with his other arm, even though it felt like lead, and pull out the long needle. He winced as he felt the metal brush the insides of his vein. He never liked that feeling.

Whatever the medics were putting into him wasn't helping. It was probably morphine…He was allergic to it and it always did more harm than good for him.

He moved his body slightly and tried to rub away the ache in his shoulders. When the drugs had finally worn out of his system he sat up a little. He leaned on his elbows and took in his surroundings once his vision was slightly focused. The room was really white and bright, and it hurt his head tremendously.

"W-Where am i?" He slurred. His mouth was dry and tasted like plastic. Everything was too sterile in this room and it was driving him insane.

He looked down to notice that he was wearing a pair of bright white pants, the same color as the room he was in, and a matching shirt.

He was wondering that the clothing was a bit odd for a hospital but then it dawned on him that Jill, Sheva, and Josh were nowhere to be seen.

He rolled himself off the hard metal table he had been laying on and used it to hold himself up as he regained feeling in his legs and the rest of his person.

Something just wasn't right about this place. It was too empty. Too quiet.

When he was able to just barely walk, he stumbled towards the door. When he got to it, it didn't budge. It didn't slide open or anything. The only way you could tell that it actually opened was the seam where the door met in the middle.

He saw a keypad on the side of the door and pressed a button. What he saw on the screen made his heart sink into the pit of his stomach.

The Umbrella logo.

He suddenly felt queasy and sick to his stomach. He backed away from the door a little.

Who had brought him here and where were the others? Were they going to do to him what Wesker had done to Jill?

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

No Wesker was dead and Umbrella was pretty much fucked. Right? They had to be…

Maybe someone was just utilizing the facility to help heal them. Yeah that had to be it. It had to be. That was the only explanation for this.

He lay back down on the metal table and tried to relax. There was no use in panicking over something that was not a threat…

He bolted back up when he heard some gears rubbing against each other. He looked around and realized that the white walls were disappearing.

Walls of some sort that were clear were left behind. Probably Plexiglas.

Then that voice.

The voice that belonged to the person, or what used to be a person, that he thought he killed…

It filtered through the little keypad near the door.

"Well hello Chris. Nice of you to finally wake up. You were out for quite a while." With the tone of voice he had, it was more than likely that he had his signature smirk plastered on his face.

Chris felt all the air exit his lungs, as though he had been kicked in the chest. It wasn't possible. This wasn't happening. He killed him. He and Sheva killed him. He fell into a volcano and they shot rockets into his face. There was no way in hell he was still alive.

"You don't exist anymore." Chris said weakly. He wasn't fooling himself though.

He had failed himself and everyone else once more.

He looked up and around desperately. Where the fuck was he? He couldn't see him.

His senses were suddenly sharp and he was off the table. "Where the fuck is Jill and the others?" He yelled out in the direction of the key pad/speaker system.

A chuckle was heard from the other end. "Oh Chris…They are probably dead. And if they aren't they will be soon."

Chris desperately tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "Why save only me? What the fuck is your game?" He yelled and ran towards the clear wall and attempted to kick it. The only thing that succeeded in doing was sending a sharp pain in his leg and sending him to the floor. He groaned in pain and brought his knee up to his chest in an attempt to sooth it.

"Always the impatient one, Chris. Diving into battle without thinking. I guess that's why you were such a great subordinate. Your intelligence is slightly average…making you very easy to manipulate."

Chris stood up shakily and punched the wall so hard it left his knuckles bloody. "You won't get away with this Wesker! I won't allow it!"

Full blown laughter filtered through the room causing Chris to flinch.

"You won't allow it Christopher?"

The use of his full name made him cringe.

"You won't ALOW it?"

More laughter.

"I don't think you have much of a choice in this matter! It's already happened! I'm already preparing the necessary equipment for a second missile deployment. This time I will be successful. You won't be getting in my way. Neither will your partners."

Chris snarled. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Go ahead! Come in here! I dare you. I won't stop until one of us is dead and you know it!"

"No no Chris. I have a much better idea." There was a promise of hurt and misery in his voice.

Chris was going to ask what the hell he was going to do before the entire room started filling up with some sort of gas.

The brunet covered his nose and his mouth with the collar of his shirt and started kicking the clear wall to get out. No, this wasn't good. What if he was filling up the room with the Virus? His heart pounded in his chest like a caged animal.

He wasn't going to waste what little air he had left screaming for Wesker to let him out. He knew he wouldn't anyway. The bastard wanted to see him panic. He wanted to see him miserable. Sadistic asshole. His mind kept wandering back to his partners. He hoped they were okay. He begged whatever higher power that they were okay.

His world slowly started going black once more.

OXOXO

Wesker opened the sealed door after all the gas had dispersed through the vents. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards when he saw the body lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. At least he knew that he was well enough to bash his fist against a wall.

He roughly picked up Chris by the collar of his shirt and purposely dragged him down endless corridors and hallways. Everything was quiet save for the sound of his boots, the rustle of fabric, and Chris's body being dragged. He had a bit of fun watching Chris bloody his fist against that wall. The survival instinct that he possessed was most fascinating.

Maybe that is why he lived through the mansion incident. Another twitch at the corner of his mouth.

He would have to test him against some newly developed B.…

He pulled Chris into a slightly darker room. The only that that was illuminating it was these red lights that gave off an eerie feeling. It was also cold in here. Much colder than the other room.

He strapped Chris to the wall by tying his arms above his head and putting a metal collar around his neck that was attached to a chain, which in turn was attached to the ceiling. There was just enough slack to keep him from suffocating and not enough to allow him to hang himself.

Chris started stirring as soon as Wesker was done with his handy work. Wesker used a much weaker drug this time. He wanted to mess with him a little before he had to go do some work.

Chris's eyes blinked open once more and blue eyes met red slitted ones.

Wesker was almost taken aback by the murderous look in those blue eyes. Chris's face pulled back in a sneer but he said nothing.

"Ah for once you decide to keep quiet? That's a rather unexpected but pleasant surprise Christopher Redfield." A mocking tone accompanied Chris's full name.

"Do you like this new room? It is where we used to keep our human experiments when they got volatile." He said when he was once again met with silence. Still Chris said nothing. A defiant glare continuing to be shot his way.

The blond shrugged and pulled out his cellular device to check the time. "Well I really must be going. I unfortunately do not have any time to be wasting playing with you for now. However I will be back…"

The blond man disappeared through a door which sealed automatically when he left.

Chris hung his head and sighed.

How the hell was he going to get out of this one?

_CLIFFHANGER!_

_-Is shot-_

_But it's how I keep you all chained to me! Now you really want to know what happens next huh? Well too bad. You have to wait for tomorrow. D;_

_I still need beta…_


	3. Obedience will be required

**Beg Me for Your Death**

_Disclaimer: Does not own…-sigh- Oh and in RE5…wesker just punched mein balls and I died…_

_Special thanks to:_

The Road Warrior- Thank you once again~ And oh I can assure you…it WILL! MUHAHAHa-ack coughcough.

Sam- Thank you so much! I would love it if you were my beta.

And to all the people that have been reading my story! I am sorry I haven't updated in so long. A dear family friend passed away and I was having some angst going on with inconsiderate friends. I'm sorry if this chapter may not be as good as you want it to be. ;A;

OXOXO

Chris spent most of his time trying to wiggle out of the chains. Which had proven to be useless. Even if he had…he still had this collar around his throat. If only he had HIS clothes on. His boot had a concealed file that he could have used to get out of this mess.

He hated to admit it, but Wesker was intelligent. It always seemed he thought of everything.

His body went limp. He had been at this for hours and only succeeded in getting what he thought to be a dislocated shoulder and raw wrists. And his neck was killing him. He hung his head and closed his eyes. He needed to somehow get Wesker to take these things off of him and distract him long enough so that he could get a gun and quickly put a bullet in between his eyes so he could have enough time to escape.

He had only one chance at this…and he was going to have to do it at the cost of his own pride using Wesker's biggest weakness.

His ego and god complex.

Chris wanted to bash his head against the wall. It all sounded so cliché.

When Wesker entered the red light room Chris sucked in a death breath. He already felt disgusted with himself.

"Well hello Chris. Are you willing to be a little more cooperative now? Or do I have to leave you alone in here for a few more hours... Even you have to eat some time."

Chris almost leaped at the sound of food; the phrase Wesker was way too familiar for his tastes…

_Chris slammed the gun down and made a sound of frustration. How the hell was he going to be of any use to his teammates if he couldn't even shoot from this distance?_

"_Redfield? You are still here?" A smooth voice asked from behind him._

_Chris whirled around and almost crashed into his captain. He stumbled back a little and muttered an apology. "Sorry Captain the time got away from me. I'll be leaving right now."_

_When he made the move to leave ,Wesker put a hand on his shoulder. "Would you like me to show you an easier way to shoot from this distance?" His tone didn't sound like he was going to accept any answer but 'yes'. Chris had no choice but to nod. _

"_Yes Captain."_

"_Get into a neutral stance." He commanded. Chris did as he was told and picked up his gun and went into neutral. Then his Captain did something he never expected him to do. He got up behind him and grabbed his hands and shifted Chris's body into a position good for shooting longer range without the need for a scope. "Try aiming and squeezing off a few." He said into Chris's ear._

_Chris felt his blood run cold but he did as he was told and aimed the best he could in his current position and pulled the trigger. He missed the kill shot by a few centimeters._

"_See? Much closer than you had it before." He let go of Chris and crossed his arms over his chest. His sunglasses still covering his eyes, even though they were inside and it was night time outside. "You just need to practice a bit more and loosen up."_

'_I would be looser if you didn't breathe like that in my ear Captain Wesker.' The brunet thought miserably. He had a bit of a schoolgirl crush on his dear esteemed captain._

_But who didn't?_

_He was the personification of perfection and dominance. His always immaculate blond slicked back hair, tall muscular build, perfectly straight white teeth, commanding voice, intelligence, and position of power._

_He was what women wanted in bed and what men wanted to be._

_And Chris could only get a small percentage of the affection and attention he wanted from that man. What he got wasn't enough for him. But he had to learn to live with what little he got. He could never expect more. Everyone knew that he was anti-social and preferred his privacy over the company of others._

"_Finish up here Christopher. Go home eat and get rest. Even someone like you has to eat and sleep sometimes. I want you at full working capacity." A light teasing chuckle and Chris's face lit up a dark crimson. He sometimes got so absorbed into his work and finding ways to make his captain proud of him that he forgot to eat._

_Chris grumbled as he put away his gun and fixed his cloths. "Good night Sir." He yawned lightly and started heading out to his car. He stopped and paused as he was putting his keys into the car door._

_Wesker had come out._

_Chris watched him intently as the blond pulled off the sunglasses, slicked his hair further back with his hand and stared at the sky for a few moments._

_That had been the first time he had seen those amazing clear blue eyes._

Chris shook his head and suddenly felt ill. He hadn't thought about that night in almost eleven years. He wanted to throw up. There had been other similar nights. Including one in which Wesker had offered him dinner. But it was so late that nothing was open. So Wesker took him to his house and made him dinner. It had been weird to see Weskers apartment. It was so…so…WHITE and CLEAN. Everything had its place and it was obvious that Wesker had some form of OCD. The dinner had been good. He had only wished it went a little further.

"Christopher. Are you going to stare at me like a dolt all day or are you going to answer me?" Wesker asked impatiently.

Chris snapped, "Don't you dare fucking CALL. ME. THAT. Ever again!" His chest heaved slightly. This was not his captain. Not the Wesker he knew. He laughed bitterly. That Wesker probably never even existed. But he preferred the fake one over the real one any day.

Wesker looked completely unamused at this point. "Fine Chris. You will be eating in here like a caged animal. I gave you the option to bathe and eat. Do not blame me for your idiocracy." With that he unlocked the shackles on Chris's wrists but not the one around his neck. However he did let more of the chain out so that he could walk around the room.

Wesker swiftly left the room for a few minutes and came back with some tasteless looking food and set the tray down on the floor. "Maybe next time you will think before you speak." He once more made his exit, but would not be coming back for a long while. The door locked behind him and Chris was stuck in the red lit room with some nasty looking food and a collar and leash around his neck. "Fuck my life." He muttered quietly as he started eating the food that was as equally tasteless as how it had looked.

OXOXO

Chris had scoured the entire room for anything that could possibly get him out of here. No such thing existed. Save for the vents, but they were way too small to fit his bulk. Sheva maybe possibly could have been able to have been able to get through it. But not him. He let his head thunk against the wall. He felt grimy and he desperately wanted a shower. He had been in this room for god knows how long and it was driving him insane. His eyes hurt horribly because of the lighting and his neck ached because of the shackle on it. His back ached as well due to sleeping on the floor. He almost wanted to say or think, 'Things could be worse.' But he knew better. With Wesker, it could always get worse.

When the door opened again, Chris turned his head to it. He saw a smug looking Wesker and it pissed him off to great heights but he kept his mouth shut. "Oh good. Someone learned when it's appropriate when and when not to talk." He had something in both hands and frankly Chris didn't want to learn what it was.

He stiffened when Wesker approached him. The tyrant slipped off the neck-shackle and replaced it with something else. When he pulled away Chris stood up and felt at his neck. "What the hell did you put on me?" He snarled.

Wesker stood back a little to inspect his handiwork then promptly pressed a button on a remote he had in his hand.

Chris crumpled to the floor in pain before he could even scream in agony. As he lay there writhing in misery he heard faint laughter from Wesker's general direction. "That, dear Christopher, is called a shock collar. It is used to keep disobedient pets in check. And it seems to be quite effective on you. I modified it to be waterproof. It also has a lock on it. The only way you will be able to remove it would be to cut off your head. Though I'm sure you're not so stupid as to go ahead and try that. Correct?" He opened the door and stepped aside to allow for Chris to get through. "Feel free to explore your surroundings. Everything that you are able to utilize is unlocked. What is locked…well…even you're not that dim."

Chris got up and walked with his back straight and his head up high, despite the incredible amount of pain he was in. He glared at Wesker over his shoulder as he walked down the hall. This wasn't over.

XXX

_I got a shock collah for my rotwilah…_

_Yeah 3OH3 inspired that last part. Sorry Chris._

_Reviews would be nice…tho I'm sorry this chapter sucked. ;A; _

_Don't hate me._

_I will be faster in uploading the next one. Expect it by Saturday evening. Or like at midnight. 'Cause that's when I usually type. OTL. I have insomnia._


	4. You're only delaying the inevitable

**Beg Me for Your Death**

_I do not own Resident Evil._

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. I will answer them next chapter but I kind of want to get this out…like right now. School has been killing me. ;A;

XXX

Chris had spent the first hour out of that room looking for a clock or device of some sort that worked and could tell time.

It was 10 in the evening.

Chris groaned and slumped against the wall. He slid down it to the floor and sighed. Wesker did this to disorientate him. Ruin his body's internal clock. Which means it could have been weeks or months he had been kept prisoner here. Wesker looked just as he did before he shoved him into a volcano...or even before he overdosed him with that virus with all the numbers and letters.

He got up and started to try doors. Wesker said that there were some unlocked didn't he?

He hated to trust the guy, or whatever the hell he was; but he was hungry, tired, and felt grimy. His first priority was food. Then he would see about a bed and shower.

He tried the elevator, that didn't work. And it seemed as if almost every door on this level was locked.

He growled and punched the wall, "Stupid fucking blond asshole. I hope, that when I do manage to kill him, that he rots in hell!"

Chris angrily tried to open the next door expecting that it was locked as well, only to realize that it wasn't and fell in heavily.

He sat up and looked around in a slightly dazed manner.

This place seemed to be like a bedroom. It was still just as dull as the rest of the facility, what with it's pristine white walls, lack of personality, and furniture. He looked around the small room and spotted a dresser. He opened it and dug through the contents. There was a whole bunch of clothing that was specifically in his size. The brunet picked up a shirt and some pants and changed into them. Instantly feeling slightly better. Well he found his room...now to find food.

His body felt weak and he actually was about to say 'fuck it' and go to bed without anything...but his stomach would be rather angry at him and he needed sustenance if he was going to get out of this dump alive...

The kitchen was actually not that far.

It seemed just as he was opening the fridge Wesker made an effort to be there to completely ruin his want to eat.

"Well hello Chris...seems you finally managed to find the kitchen. I would have expected you to come across it a bit sooner." He said with that demeaning smirk on his face.

"If you knew how to decorate better or actually gave this place a little personality maybe I wouldn't have spent hours on end going in circles." Chris snapped back and went back to looking for something he didn't really have to cook.

"It's not my fault that this place wasn't designed for people with such a low IQ. The people that used to work here managed just fine. As do I." He chucked lightly and leaned against a wall.

Chris wanted to chuck the apple he had pulled from the fridge straight at Wesker's head. But he didn't. Instead he angrily bit into it and brushed roughly past his former captain. Muttering, "Fucking asshole." as he left the room.

Wesker smirked and pressed a single button. And with that he could hear Chris's strangled groans from the hallway. "Respect and obedience are key Christopher." He called out and made his way into the hallway where he could see the other writhing and twitching in agony.

"A-Asshole."

Chris sputtered out and was met with another wave of pain as Wesker hit the button once more.

"I can do this all day Chris. All. Day. I quite enjoy watching you suffer at my feet like this."

Chris gave him a defiant glare and attempted to still his convulsing body and stop making sounds of withering pain.

Wesker looked thoroughly please with himself. "Now if you behave I might actually cook something for you that tastes better than what you have been ingesting."

Chris picked himself off the floor and used the wall to support himself. "No thank you. Chances are, you have forgotten how to cook."

Wesker raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the side. "How so?"

"Being the monster you are, you probably eat people." Chris snarled. "Don't you dare lie to my face and tell me otherwise!"

Wesker laughed lightly. "Actually, for once Christopher, I am not lying to you. I have never tasted the flesh of another human being."

"I said don't fucking lie to my face." He snarled. "I know you would. You don't care about anyone else save for yourself! You didn't even care about that one chick that was following you around like a lost puppy." Chris yelled. "You killed her too!"

"Christopher..." Wesker said in a low voice. "I specifically remember you were the one with the satellite laser in your hands." His voice mocking. "You were the one that killed her. I was actually planning on keeping Excella as a pet in my new world."

"You are one sick fucker. You know that? Especially because after all the shit you did, you choose now to develop a sense of humor? A fucking twisted one to boot!"

"Oh Christopher. I have always had a sense of humor. I found team alpha and bravo's trust and upmost respect to be most entertaining." Before a grin managed to spread itself across the tyrant's face Chris's fist connected with it.

"How dare you-" He was once again on the floor writhing in pain.

"Was that one hit for your team really worth it Christopher?" Wesker sneered as he wiped blood away from his mouth. That wasn't any good. His healing was still very slow... "I will see you around." He muttered and turned heel. He stalked off down the hall with his black trench coat whipping behind him.

Chris watched as he ex-captain left him lying there on the floor. His vision dimming to black...

XXX

Chris woke up on the cold hard unforgiving floor of the damned Umbrella lab. His vision was blurry from sleep and his arm was asleep due to the fact that he had been laying on it this entire time. He groaned and sat up.

The now very irritated brunet shook and slapped his arm to get it awake. Once the pin pricks of feeling rushed back to his arm, he stood up and sighed. Where was his room again?

He frowned and started down the hall. He would find it eventually. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go.

It was around the time that all his senses came back to him that he realized that the entire hallway was dark. It was almost pitch black and Chris had the hardest time seeing even his own hand in front of his face. He snarled and yelled, "WESKER!" into the darkness of the labs.

He was frankly scared. He hated the dark. That was the worst place to ever be. Whether you were in the city or in a zombie infested land. In the dark anything and everything could take advantage of you. It left you with a feeling of emptiness and insecurity.

It reminded Chris of that night so many years ago. Back when he thought Wesker was a comrade.

XXX

_Boots made soft sounds on the hardwood floor of a mansion as someone crept down the hallways trying not to be seen or heard. There was no light save for the moon filtering through the curtains of the windows._

_The sound of someone swallowing thickly seemed almost too loud for this setting._

_A gun trembled slightly in the scrappy young person's hands._

_A hand moved over his mouth, and before he was able to scream, calming words left a pale pair of lips. _

"_Chris if you scream we will die. So just be quiet."_

_The brunet almost passed out from relief. He instantly felt better now that his captain was here. Having his back. Protecting him and warning him of every little danger. _

_He felt as if he could take on the world with this man at his side._

…

_But he was so wrong._

Chris was now feeling the walls in panic. He didn't want to be left alone in these halls all by himself.

No. He wasn't by himself. In fact he was even worse off, because the person that was also here wanted him dead. Or worse. He really didn't want to know what the worse was but he didn't want to find out. He needed to get the hell out of here.

His heart was pounding in his chest.

What if Wesker had let out one of those screwed up experiments of his.

What if they were roaming the halls?

What if there was one stalking him right now?

He could feel cold sweat drip down his back.

Why was he reacting so badly to the dark like this?

Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome. That had to be the answer. The dark was home to anything and everything that wanted him dead. As well as eaten.

His hand brushed against a button and he desperately pushed at it. He didn't remember this. Maybe it would work and lead him to a place away from the darkness.

His heart thudded against his chest as he waited.

"Come on." He whispered into the blackness. "I'm a sitting duck. I have to keep moving." He almost begged to the door.

After a while of endless waiting he gave up. There was no point in hoping a locked door would open. He thought miserably as he edged away.

As he did so a very loud audible 'WHOOSH' sounded through the dark hallway. He looked back and he realized it was the elevator.

An elevator with the emergency power light on, the bluish hue brightening his sight. He quickly dove in and pressed the up button. He almost collapsed in relief when the doors shut. Not only was he getting out of the dark mass of that level. This was his chance out.

When he reached the very top level it was almost blinding. Everything was brightly lit and white. He looked around and saw that there was absolutely nothing here. Nothing living anyway. He saw a few choppers, a plane, and a door that said armory.

He grinned and made his way to the door. He opened it without any fuss. Which was a bit odd. Wasn't everything locked always in these places?

The power must have shut down or something. Then when it came back it over rode the locks. Wesker would have never let him out on purpose.

He grabbed the heavy duty pants they had there and boots and slipped them on. Next was the ammunitions belt along with the pistol holster. He slung a fully automatic gun onto his shoulder after he checked that it was fully loaded as well as a Russian military issued rifle. Those were always a good thing to keep around. If it could survive the cold and ice like that it, would serve him just fine. He holstered a high powered pistol and loaded his belt. He was tempted to add the bullet proof vest but that would just add more weight and wouldn't really be effective against Wesker in any case.

He crept out of the room and towards the hangar control box. Once he got that open he could take one of these babies and be free so he could go and strategize once more against Wesker—

"Chris, Chris, Chris." A voice from behind said in a mock tone of disappointment. "Do you honestly believe that a little power outage is going to help you escape me?" He chuckled darkly. "I thought you knew better than to underestimate me. Obviously I was wrong and I do apologize for that."

Chris spun around on his heel. "Bastard!" He growled at him and pulled out the pistol. "I'm getting out of here whether you like it or not."


End file.
